Tick or Treat, Hide and Seek
by Marcie Gore
Summary: Beth Grayson and her her family go trick or treating.


Trick or Treat, Hide and Seek.   
  
By Marcie Gore Rated G   
  
Story synopsis: Beth goes trick or treating with her Mommy and Daddy and runs in to her GrandpBats She's still three here.  
This story is a tribute to Bob the Hamster and his "mommy" Karen Roth.  
I can't believe Babs and Beth decided to have Beth go as a hamster. We're going to Bruce's house and Babs knows how he feels about hamsters since the incident. I have to admit my little princess looks adorable in the homemade costume though.   
  
Babs took a tan hooded coat and put felt ears on top. In case it was cold she would've gone with a heavier tan coat, but it's supposed to be just in the 50s tonight. She painted Beth's face the same color and her nose pink. Even her shoes are tan.   
  
We're going as a family; the city can do without Nightwing and Oracle for a little while. Roy and Lian are going with us too. First we're going to a few places we trust in Bludhaven, then a few more in Gotham. Bruce said he wanted to see his, "favorite grand daughter," in her costume. He may have a fit when he sees what she's wearing though.   
  
Suddenly I hear a meow from one of the bags she's carrying. Out pops Snowflake wearing a Batman cowl She pulls out the white cat, who's also wearing a cape. The poor cat, for some reason she's not struggling with the costume though. She and Beth have a strange and wonderful relationship.   
  
Just then the doorbell rings. Roy and Lian stand at the door in matching Robin Hood costumes, complete with rubber bows and arrows. They both also have trick or treat pumpkins. Babs says I'm a big kid! I'm not the one with my own trick or treat bucket. To protect the kids we put reflective tape on different parts of their costumes.   
  
We all pile into the van. When we get to the areas of town we want, we'll get out and walk for a while. Our last stop is Wayne Manor; by this time both girls' pumpkins are nearly overflowing. Surprisingly, Roy got a good bit too. Beth feels sorry for her parents who don't have a pumpkin, and offers to share her candy with us.   
  
I ring the bell, and the two girls say "Trick or Treat," in unison. Alfred hands both girls a bag of homemade fudge, plain chocolate and peanut butter /chocolate.   
  
Beth asks her grandpa, "Isn't my costume pretty, Grandpa Bruce?"   
  
"Yes, Sweetie, you always look pretty," Bruce replies thorough gritted teeth. The tone of his voice tells Babs and me he's thinking, "Why did you let her dress like a hamster when you know what I think about them."   
  
Then Bruce starts to play proud grandpa. He takes an entire roll of pictures. "I'll send a set to Grandpa Ollie. Then he'll know who has the prettier granddaughter! "   
  
Beth asks "But isn't Lian pretty too? I think she's the prettiest girl I know 'cept Mommy. "   
  
"Yes, she's pretty but grandpa's always think their granddaughters are prettier than anyone else's. Just like mommies and daddies think their little girls are the prettiest in the world," Bruce explains to Beth.   
  
Alfred comes back in with a tray of hot apple cider with cinnamon sticks and apple slices. "To counter act all that sugar she's bound to eat tonight."   
  
We sit and talk for a little while longer. At 7:30 p.m. Bruce announces," I have somewhere to go."   
  
Oh well, I guess family togetherness time cannot last forever. We tell him Beth has to get ready for bed, herself soon, but we'll let her stay up a little longer. We go put their pumpkins and other things in the car. We leave Beth inside for a moment, thinking how much trouble can she get into in a minute? No one sees her follow her grandpa Bruce through the secret staircase behind the grand father clock.   
  
When we return the room is empty. The three of us, Alfred, Barbara, and I search Wayne Manor for our little Hamster. Each of us searches a different part of the house. Finally I decide to go to the Batcave on the off chance she followed Bruce there or found it another way.   
  
She's not there, neither is the Batmobile. This led me to believe Batman has an unauthorized passenger tonight. He'll probably return her as soon as he can, but he might not even realize she's in there yet. He doesn't notice outside distractions when he's in full Batman mode! I want to find her myself.   
  
Batman is about 15 miles away when he hears a soft meow from the backseat. He tells himself he's just hearing things there's no way a cat could get in the Batcave much less the Batmobile without his knowing. I tell Babs I'm going to look for them myself.   
I change into a spare Nightwing suit I keep in the cave's costume vault. I get on the Batcycle and speed out of the cave. Then I turn on the tracker and begin to look for the Batmobile.   
  
Suddenly Batman sees a white fluffy tail. " How could that darn cat of Beth's have gotten in the car? " Well I'll return it as soon as I can," he tells himself. Then he hears a giggle. "Mary Elizabeth Grayson how did you get in here? I'm taking you home right now little lady' He brings the car to a complete stop on the side of the road when he sees the little stowaway.   
  
Beth pouts hangs her head and sticks out her bottom lip. Then she does something no adult can resist, flutters her long eyelashes and gives her grandpa a butterfly kiss.   
"Can I sit next to you Grandpa?' Beth finally asks in her best little girl voice.  
  
"Yes, you may Beth, but we're still going straight to your house. You have to buckle your seat belt before I start the car again.' He opens the door to let her in the front seat, and she obediently fastens her seat belt.   
  
" By the way young lady, how did you get in the car? I didn't know you were there. You're a good hider." Bruce asks his smiling granddaughter. Note to self; examine security of the cave and Batmobile.  
  
" I followed you down the steps to your clubhouse behind the clock. I can walk down steps good; I'm a big girl now. That's an awfully funny place for a clubhouse. You have so many cool 'putors there, Grandpa. Can I play with them when I'm at your house again, huh, Grandpa?" Beth asks   
  
"We'll see. Can you keep a secret? The "clubhouse," behind the clock is a really big   
one.'  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened at the party. I'll be a good girl and not tell everybody about the club from now on. Daddy and Unca Tim are in the club too aren't they? Can I join when I'm older? Can I be Batgirl," Beth asks  
  
"Your Daddy, Mommy, and I will have to think about that sweetie', Bruce replies.   
Suddenly he hears a motorcycle behind him. It's Nightwing, searching for his little girl. Batman tells the nervous father, by communicator, that he'll take Beth back to Wayne Manor and they can take her home from there.   
  
When she gets there Babs and I make her promise not to do anything like that again. "You scared us!" we both say. She asks where Unca Roy and Lian are. They took a cab back to their hotel. We'll see them again later. The three of us wish Alfred and Bruce a Happy Halloween and leave. This time we make sure Beth is with us.   
  
Fin   



End file.
